


Moments on a Rooftop

by achillean_derekhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillean_derekhale/pseuds/achillean_derekhale
Summary: The betas are talking about school among themselves, when Stiles softly says, "I wonder if you can see my house from up here.""No, you can't." Derek responds without thinking.Stiles turns to face him, giving him a curious look. "What?"Derek’s entire face goes stoic as he realizes what he had just said.“I don’t…know.” He tries instead, hoping that Stiles wouldn’t pick up on what he’d just revealed.





	Moments on a Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have figured it out, but just in case: this is inspired by a scene from the Friends episode TOW They're Up All Night. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The pack are wasting time in the loft, waiting for Stiles to come get them to see what he's done with the rooftop. Stiles had insisted on a pack night and had prepared everything, going so far as to not letting anyone up there until everything had been ready. Derek had seen him making several trips up there, carrying armfuls of stuff. He had offered to help him, but Stiles had told him that if he came up there, he'd _kick his little werewolf ass_. So, Derek had settled on down on the couch, listening as Stiles struggled his way up and down the stairs, panting and swearing profusely.

By the time Stiles finally enters the loft, after hours of effort, it’s gotten dark outside. “It’s ready.”

Derek shares a look with the betas, none of them moving. Stiles lets out an indignant sound, before grabbing Derek’s hand and attempting to pull him along. Derek shakes his head and lets himself be dragged by his boyfriend.

Derek doesn’t know what he expected, but he is still surprised by the sight that greets him. There’s a string of lights encircling the roof. In the middle of the rooftop, Stiles has created a comfortable-looking pile of floor cushions, pillows and throw blankets. Next to it, a table with snacks and drinks is located. In the corner of the roof, pointed towards the pile, is a white sheet hanging from some sort of black frame, a projector placed in front of it on a small stool.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd walk over to the snacks table before making their way onto the cushions. They all move at different paces. Erica practically pounces onto it, while Isaac tries to seem less excited but fails. Boyd follows them at a slower pace, a fond smile on his face as he looks at Erica’s grin.

Derek stays where he is with Stiles. He pulls Stiles close to him with the hand that’s still interlocked with Stiles’. He places a kiss on Stiles’ head, causing the other to smile as he leans into Derek more heavily.

“D’you like it?” Stiles asks softly.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Derek answers, voice low and gentle. “You did good.”

Stiles only hums in response. Derek kisses his forehead and moves towards his betas. “Come on.” he says, settling down next to Isaac and pulling Stiles down onto his lap. Stiles takes out a small remote controller from his pocket. He presses play and the opening scene of Red Riding Hood flash across the screen. The betas send Stiles an unimpressed look which Stiles only acknowledges by giving them a self-satisfied smile.

Stiles leans back into Derek and sighs when the other wraps his arms around him.

“You look exhausted.” Derek whispers softly.

Stiles rests his head on top of Derek’s heart and looks up at him through weary eyes. “I am, but it was so worth it.”

Once the movie is over and most of the snacks have been devoured, they stay where they are and enjoy one another’s company. The betas are talking about school among themselves, when Stiles softly says, "I wonder if you can see my house from up here."

"No, you can't." Derek responds without thinking.

Stiles turns to face him, giving him a curious look. "What?"

Derek’s entire face goes stoic as he realizes what he had just said.

“I don’t…know.” He tries instead, hoping that Stiles wouldn’t pick up on what he’d just revealed.

“Nononono, Big Fella. You can’t unring that bell,” teases Stiles. He leans up and kisses Derek, smiling into the kiss. “You’re such a stalker.”

Derek presses several soft, short kisses onto Stiles’ lips. Stiles pulls back, nodding slowly. “Good retort, you really showed me.”

“I truly have a way with words.” Derek replies, indulgently.

Erica makes gagging noises and throws popcorn at them, “You two are gross.”

“You’re one to talk. You and Boyd can be really sickening.” counters Stiles.

Isaac raises his arms dramatically as if to tell them all to cut it out. “You’re all gross. It’s disgusting and makes me want to leave the country.”

The color drains from Isaac’s face as Stiles and Erica share a look and a wicked smile before jumping on Isaac, kissing everywhere they can reach.

“Aww, little Isaac is lonely.” Erica asks as Stiles coos, “Are you feeling left out?”

Isaac growls, skin flushed red, trying to evade their kisses. “Leave me alone.”

Derek and Boyd chuckle, but do nothing to help Isaac. Crawling back onto Derek’s lap, Stiles can’t contain the smile on his face. Derek smiles gently at him in turn.

“This is,“ Stiles’ sentence is cut off by a yawn. “Nice.” he finishes.

Rubbing Stiles’ back, Derek agrees. “Yeah. It is.”


End file.
